Enchanted
by sillybilly796
Summary: Kaoru is leader of Squad Angel, they been sent to find the Knights that well help them beat the Evil one. But Kaoru is starting to fall in love with Kenshin. But will there love be strong enough? Mordern, Au. KxK AxM TxY SxM
1. Chapter 1: Fairies

**Enchanted**

**I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and never will(Crying in the corner)**

**By Bea (Sillybilly796) **

**Hi well I got this idea and I was bored so I just started a new story, but don't worry I'm still going to finish both of my stories. This one is a AU Modern Time Kay!!! Hope you like it**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1: Fairies

It's a sunny day people walking through the street without a care in the world, chatting in restaurants laughing with friends. But one girl stands out the most, she was running down the street with her short brown hair. Red heart shape necklace and long gray shirt with a white undershirt, her light blue pants and black sandals. The young girl turn a corner.

_"Hi there! I am Tsubame Sanjō age sixteen and a very shy girl. The realm that I'm from is Dove, I'm Dove's second princess and in Dove I only have my step sister Tae Sekihara who runs a restaurant called Akabeko_._ I was the last one to be chosen to be in Squad Angel, I'm also the Fairy of Portal. The powers I have is traveling through realms and going to through walls, the weapon I have is just a fairy wand. I'm also the youngest of the group I skip a grade so thats how I meet my teammates, I'm not sure where I'm at right now only our leader knows but I think we are in Realm Milky Way? We were sent here by 'Magic' to find the Knights of Destiny which are in a nonmagical realm which was strange. My part in the group is the researcher, I was train to get as much information that I can thats how we were sent to this realm were my magic felt something strange here. One knight that I'm looking for is named_ _'Yahiko Myojin'."_

Tsubame was approaching a building and saw a short girl waiting at the door, she turn to Tsubame,"Ah Tsubame did you get the information?"

"Yes..I ..did...Misao."

"Don't worry Tsubame why don't you go to that cafe and wait for me until I give this to them Kay?" The energetic girl responded

"Yes Misao!"

Misao watch as the youngest member go in the cafe before she enter the building the happy-go-lucky girl was wearing a long teal shirt with separate black sleeves, she had dark blue shorts with white tennis shoes. Misao went up some stairs and run down a hall.

_"HI! I'm the lovely Misao Makimachi just turn seventeen last week and I have a lot of energy. The realm that I'm from is Oniwabanshu where my grandfather is king, I was the third to be pick for squad Angel, and I'm also the Fairy of Illusion. My power is to create illusions in people mind and make them confuse and make myself blend in to any surface, the weapons of choice are the kunai. I'm third youngest of the group and not the smartest of them, but Tsubame goes to the same class with me. The realm that were are in is called Milky Way and on a planet called Earth I didn't know there was a planet called Earth? We were sent by the council of magical creatures Magics to find 'The Knights of Density' who ever they are. My part of the group is the seeker, I go and spy around to get any secrets that won't be found in the computer; that is what I was train for. The Knight I'm assign to is 'Aoshi Shinomori'."_

Misao was stopping when she saw a double door with a mature woman waiting there."Ah Misao do you have the information?'

The young girl look up at the mature woman and smile,"Yes Megumi here. You can give it to her." Misao gave Megumi the yellow envelope and grin.

"Where is Tsubame?" Megumi ask before she was going through the double door.

"She waiting for me at the cafe near here."

"Good I don't want you to leave her alone. Earth people have weird custom."

Misao knew that Megumi feel out of place here on 'Earth', but is was cute,"Yes Megumi." Misao left to go down stairs with Tsubame and Megumi walk through the door with a small smile of her face.

_"Hello there My name is Megumi Takani age nineteen and I am the most mature one in the group. The realm that I'm from is Rain where my family is and I'm the princess of Rain, Oh yeah I'm also the second one to pick to be in squad Angel. I'm the Fairy of Nature, where I am one in Nature and I can talk to nature as well. I'm the oldest of the group and tied with Tsubame as being one of the smartest of the group. I think we are in a realm called Milky way and on a planet called Earth in a island called Japan. We were sent by the four main elements fairy who are the council of Magical creature called Magic to find the 'Knights of Density'. I'm the doctor of the group and these girl always get hurt, with my magic I could make some cures with the herbs. The Knight my looking for is Sanosuke Sagara."_

There was a desk in the middle of the room with a black chair back turn to Megumi face,"Kaoru, Tsubame brought the information that you ask for."

The chair turn around and sitting there was a girl with midnight hair, sapphire eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with a red skirt, her black high heels with straps, a silver necklace with a diamond star, and her black purse with a charm star on it.

She smile at Megumi,"Thank you! This what I needed to find those knights!"

"The Knight of Density?"

"Yeah I ask Tsubame to look up information on Himura."

"Well, when your done will be at the cafe near here."

Kaoru already started to read,"Yeah!" Megumi rolled her eyes at the young lady and left with a smile.

_"Hey I'm Kaoru Kamiya age seventeen and the most naive one in the group. The realm that I'm from is Serenity, where I have no memories of my past since I was ten, but I do have Dr. Gensai Oguni and since his daughter died last year he took care of his eight and six year old granddaughter Ayame and Suzume. He said that he found me in the street in the corner of his house and took me in when I said I didn't remember anything. I love him he is like my grandfather. Well I'm the leader of squad Angel and the Fairy of the Sun and Moon, my nickname is Raccoon to Megumi. They say If I can't control my power it can destroy the universe 'Way to much pressure if you ask me!'. I'm the second oldest and the second smartest in the group, well we are in the realm called Milky Way on a planet call Earth in Tokyo, Japan. The Fairy of the Four elements send us here there is 'Fire' her name is Fuji she is Misao teacher and guardian, 'Wind' her name is Reina she is Tsubame teacher and guardian, 'Earth' her name is Ishi she's Megumi teacher and guardian, and lastly is 'Water' her name is Izumi she is mine teacher and guardian. They're the council of magical creature called Magic and they are the reason me and the other girls are here in this realm. We are looking for the Knights of Density which will help us beat the 'Evil one' and save the universe. The knight that I am looking for is Kenshin Himura."_

Kaoru smiled big as she got up from the chair, got her purse shut the door and ran to the cafe where the other girls are at. As she arrives there Misao, Tsubame, and Megumi had been eating a cupcake and drinking tea. Tsubame was the first to noticed Kaoru,"Leader!" she smile at Kaoru.

"Tsubame I already ask you to call me by my name." She smile at to and then the other.

"Yes Kaoru, and did the information I got was useful?" Tsubame ask kind of nervous.

"Yes it did!"

"Really Raccoon how?" Megumi look at her then took a sip of her green tea.

"Will because Himura lives at a shrine..."

"How is that going to help us Kao?" Misao ask having a mouth full of cup cake

Kaoru glare at Misao,"Well what I was say is that they're all roommates in other words they know each other!" Kaoru grin.

They have a blank stare until Megumi smile big,"That means we can go back to Enchanted soon right!"

"Yes!"

"This is amazing! I can't believe that we are going to go home after three weeks of looking!" Misao stood up and spin around then went to ask for author cup cake.

Kaoru laugh,"And it's all thanks to Tsubame!"

Tsubame blush and look down to hide the smile on her face,"It's no problem."

Misao got back and ate the cupcake in one bite Megumi raise an eyebrow,"She's not a fairy."

Tsubame and Kaoru giggle and Misao stare at them and ask,"So where is the shrine?"

"It's near here, come one lets go." Kaoru was already walking away and the others racing to catch up with her.

The got to the shrine and there was a lot of steps, they slowly went up talking to them self, guessing what well the knights look like and how will they react when they tell them that they are the chosen ones and they need to help us. What worries Kaoru the most is how will they convince them? As they got to the top there was cherry blossoms everywhere petals falling and they saw a man standing there looking at the trees then at them. He had red hair and a red shirt on with baggy pants. He had a scar on his check, but my god how beautiful when that man smiles at them it stop Kaoru's heart for a moment then he ask,"How may I help you ladies?"

Kaoru step up and smile,"Are you Kenshin Himura?"

"Yes I am and may I ask who are you?" Kenshin ask lightly

"I'm Kaoru Kamiya, this is Megumi Takani, Tsubame Sanjo, and Misao Makimachi."

"Nice to meet you ladies." Kenshin greeted them but keep eyes contact with Kaoru, there was something about Kaoru that he like and was interesting. His eye soften to her and he felt relax just by looking at her and this is the first time he meet her.

"Well Himura.." Kaoru started

"Please call me Kenshin."

Kaoru felt really nerves for some reason,"Kenshin does a Yahiko Myojin, Aoshi Shinomori, and Sanosuke Sagara live here too?"

He look at her with round eyes,"Yes."

The girls smile huge and Kaoru spoke up,"We need to talk to you about something very important."

"Oro?"

"May we come inside?"

"Yes you may." he lead them inside the shrine that look like an old fashion Japanese style home. As they sat down on the floor around the table, Kenshin couldn't keep his eyes away from Kaoru. Kenshin was about to say something when they heard the slide door open a guy came in with a white shirt with a red evil mark on the back of his shirt. He had baggy pants and black shoes with a belt, his hair up in big spikes."Yo!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ya first chapter down!!! Thank you, Thank you I hope you like it Please Rate and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: A Red Blast

Chapter 2: A Red Blast

"Yes you may." he lead them inside the shrine that look like an old fashion Japanese style home. As they sat down on the floor around the table, Kenshin could't keep his eyes away from Kaoru. Kenshin was about to say something when they heard the slide door open a guy came in with a white shirt with a red evil mark on the back of his shirt. He had baggy pants and black shoes with a belt, his hair up in big spikes."Yo!"

The man look at Kenshin and the four girls,"Whoa Kenshin I didn't knew you were a player!" Kaoru and Megumi glare at him, Tsubame was blushing, and Misao was about to attack.

"It not what you think Sano." Kenshin warned him when he saw the glares.

Megumi stood and walk over to Sano,"So Ken your telling me that this Roster is Sanosuke Sagara?"

Sano look at her,"Yeah so what is it to ya?"

Megumi look at Kaoru,"Please can we trade? This Roster looks difficult to handle!"

"Trade? OK Kenshin what are they talking about?" Sano look at Kenshin who also look confuse.

Kaoru stood up,"OK look we are-"

"Hey, I'm home!!" A boy with dark skin black hair and eyes, wearing a dark blue shirt with a white skeleton on it. Baggy pants as well red shoes, and a brown urban bracelet. Next to him was a very tall man with black hair and icy blue eyes, that send shivers down each girls. He was different from the rest because he was wearing a dark blue suit, he was holding some groceries like the other boy.

"Ah Aoshi! Yahiko! Welcome home." Kenshin greeted them.

"Hey Kenshin." Yahiko walk through the door in front of the girls, look at them then to Kenshin,"So who are these Hags?"

Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi stood and at the same time,"WHAT!" Each of them had fire in their eyes.

Yahiko raise an eyebrow at them, Kenshin stood in front of them,"Now now Yahiko is just teasing. Right Yahiko?" Yahiko nod and left to the kitchen to put the food away before he gets beat up.

"That was Yahiko Myojin, and this is Aoshi Shinomori." Kenshin pointed to Aoshi.

He nod,"Nice to meet you."

Misao was looking at him blushing for the first time to a man."Nice to meet you too." She smile at him and he nod you could tell she was love struck. Then Misao made herself a goal to make Aoshi smile.

Kenshin sat down where he was and introduce them. Sano lean against the door way, Yahiko came in and sat down as well, and Aoshi just stood,"So once again how many we help you?" Kenshin smile

Kaoru sign,"OK this will sound very crazy for you guys, but we need your help."

"Help with what Missy?" Sano ask giving Kaoru a new nickname

"There is a man that wants to rule the universe and we are the ones that are supposed to take him down, but not alone we need the Knights of Density which are you guys. We are faeries from different realms and we were sent by Magic do you understand?."

"Hey Kenshin I think these girls are mentally in challenge."Yahiko spoke up.

Kaoru got annoyed,"We are not crazy this is a serious matter!"

"This sounds like something from a cartoon!" Yahiko exclaim.

Megumi then sign,"We are telling you the truth, how did you think we knew you name?"

"I don't know the yellow pages?"

Misao then step in,"OK we knew it sounds weird!"

"Weird doesn't summit."

Tsubame didn't like when people argue,"But please believe us.."

As they argue Kaoru was quiet,"_Something bad is going to happen. So much negative feeling. Damn it!"_ Kaoru then realize she stood up turn around to put up a barrier.The wall just broke as a beam of red crashes through when it stop, everyone look at Kaoru who hand was in front of her blocking the attack,"Tsubame are you OK?" Tsubame was bleeding on her right arm she was holding it close to her, she nod at Kaoru,"Good now Misao, Megumi take care of Tsubame and these idiots!"

"Alright Kao!" Misao called out.

Then the boys saw something that made them believe what Kaoru and the other saids, Kaoru bracelet on her right hand was glowing. A orange dust was spiraling around Kaoru arm then to her chest other arm down her legs and head. Kaoru's eyes open as she sent the dust to her bracelet again. Sano was the only one to say something,:"Wow."

Misao smiled at them,"Now do you believe us?" The men nod

Kaoru was standing with her hair in low pigtails her simple bracelet with a star on it and her necklace was the only thing that didn't change. Her outfit change into a orange one sleeve shirt with the other half a spaghetti strap that had a star on it; she had an orange shorts on and a belt that was black and the belt buckle shape of a star. She had slip on(which are shoes) that were orange and stars decorated on it. Lastly was her staff that was taller then her, at the top was a full circle with her trade mark shape a big star.

Kaoru eyes narrow as the dust from the crash clear a man stood there his blond hair was waving in the wind he smile at Kaoru,"Miss Kaoru we are here to take you to the dark side."

"Ha like I every become evil!" Kaoru grin at him

"Come on we have free donuts on Tuesdays." he sang

Kaoru rolled her eyes,"As if-wait you said donuts?"

"Kaoru!!" Misao exploded

"Oh sorry!" she said to Misao,"As was I saying in your dream!" Kaoru then ran out of the house and she staff transform into a two pair of sai and she attack the man, he block with his arm and push her back. Kaoru landed on her feet, he then send some of his men at her(A/N they look like soldiers like the old days Kay!). Kaoru block one when it sword came down on her, she kick then and turn around were there were five guys there,"Star Blast!" her hand shine and she blast them into grey dust.

She then turn to the man that was in charge."Your really good you know." he smile at her,"By they way my name is Alex and I would like to see how fast you are." Kaoru raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru then noticed he was not looking at her no more, but behind her. Kaoru turn to see what in hell names was he looking at.

Misao was looking closely at the fight, Megumi was treating Tsubame wound. The guys was surprise that what they were saying was true, that there was a thing called real magic like in the cartoon. Misao saw what he was looking, her eyes widen it was a little human girl around seven,"Kaoru! GO!"

Kaoru saw the little girl and already started to run toward her. Alex is pointing his finger at her. Kaoru then let her wings come out which were baby blue and shape like pixie's wing but double layer, the red glow from his finger left and was fast the was a bright light. Misao got up,"Kaoru!!"

The smoke was clearing, Kaoru was on her knees she was touching the uninjured girl cheek,"Are you alright?" The girl nod,"Good now little girl go to your mommy OK?" the girl nod again and left running.

"Wow you are fast!" Kaoru stood up and face him she was mad and her face was cold like ice,"Did I make you mad?" Kaoru was walking slow to him. He snap his finger a shadow person come off the ground and dash toward Kaoru she just raise her eyebrow. She whisper something and the shadow disappear Alex was getting nerves until he remember the attack he use for Kaoru when she rescue the little girl. He smile,"Nightmare cast." A vine that start from her back that was dark green spread all over her body it rap itself like a tattoo, then when it reach her head Kaoru eyes widen she moved her hands to her head a cry out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I finish with Chapter Two so what do you think you like? Yes? No? Maybe so? Please Rate and review thank you!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Final Stage of Magic

Chapter 3: Final stage of Magic

"Wow you are fast!" Kaoru stood up and face him she was mad and her face was cold like ice,"Did I make you mad?" Kaoru was walking slow to him. He snap his finger a shadow person come off the ground and dash toward Kaoru she just raise her eyebrow. She whisper something and the shadow disappear Alex was getting nerves until he remember the attack he use for Kaoru when she rescue the little girl. He smile,"Nightmare cast." A vine that start from her back that was dark green spread all over her body it rap itself like a tattoo, then when it reach her head Kaoru eyes widen she moved her hands to her head a cry out.

"Kaoru!" Megumi yelled looking at her friend that fell to the ground holding her head.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sano ask the vines were still traveling up Kaoru's body.

"What is that?" Yahiko went to Tsubame who was struggling to stand, Aoshi stood there watching.

Misao just stood up fire in her eyes,"That bastard." she whisper

"Misao?" Megumi was surprise by her language Misao never said such words.

"How dare he?" Misao hair tie was black with her symbol on top a green clover was glowing. Misao just broke,"How dare he make Kaoru see such destruction?!" she scream.

As Misao could handle it anymore she transform the clover on her hair tie got bigger until it was as tall as her an pass through her and made it self a belt. Misao outfit change but her hair stay the same, she had a purple Cami that was long with sparkle on top, a green necklace with a clover on it. She had a clover as a clip in her hair, purple short with a green belt with her clover on it. Her short purple boots and lastly she had her green butterfly wings.

Misao got out her kunais,"Those illusion are awful! I know I saw them!" She look at Alex,"My name is Misao and I'm the Fairy of Illusion!" she shout her kunais between Kaoru and Alex.

"Stupid Weasel you miss!" Yahiko yelled at her for missing Alex

Misao saw the invisible vines that was connecting Kaoru and Alex disappear, she went straight to Alex to kick his chin up in the air. She return to Kaoru who stop screaming,"Kao you OK?"

"My head hurts!" Kaoru got up Alex nose was bleeding,"Ha you gave him a bloody nose!"

Alex was not happy about this,"I'll make both of you pay! No one touches my face!" he scream and send more shadow people at them, more and more came out.

"What are we going to do?" Misao ask while fighting the shadow people.

As Kenshin and the other watch Sano couldn't handle it any more,"Hey Fox can't we go and help them?"

"No I'm supposed to protect you guys." Megumi answer looking at Sano

"But they can't fight alone!" Yahiko exclaim

Kenshin had to agree,"Miss Megumi please let us help like what Miss Kaoru said that she did."

"No because you don't know how to fight against magic and magical creatures! You'll just get in the way!" Megumi yelled at them.

"Kaoru!" Everyone turn back to the fight to only see Kaoru fighting.

"Misao?!" Kaoru look for her as she fight, her eyes saw a dark puddle of showdow people over something. She jump back and got her staff out, she spin it on her right then left she toss it in the air before yelling,"Pure Light!" The staff landed in fronted of her straight and perfect her hand on the back side of the star. Beams of lights came out turning all shadow people into dust. As for Alex the light was too much and he scream as he turn into dust like his puppet.

Misao came out of the shadow people hands, she was gasping for air,"Kao?"

Megumi was mad,"What in heaven names are you doing Kaoru!? You're still weak from the last battle! Kaoru?!"

Kaoru then stop the attack and look at Misao who was trying to get up,"Misao are you okay?" Misao smiled at her.

"Yes!"

Megumi and the other race to Misao and Kaoru,"Raccoon are you stupid or what?"

Kaoru smile at her,"Sorry." she said she then began to fall back. Kaoru wings then droop her hair turn white (A/N Not like old lady gray pure white!) Kaoru top half only some thin blue piece of fabric covering her breast(No bra) that extend to the side of her shoulder with a jasmine flower on it. She had a blue thong on and a slick blanket that was purple turning to light purple that cover one side of her hip while the other was bare so everyone saw her thong. Her shoes was replace by some green vines and a jasmine flower.

"Whoa what happen to her?" Sano was red seeing Kaoru with barley any cloth on. Kenshin turn red Aoshi turn away trying to hid a faint blush, Yahiko just look away as well.

"She lost to much power that she went to the final stage of magic!" Misao cry out

"God damn it!" Megumi said,"Tsubame transform we need to get Kaoru to Enchanted!"

Tsubame nod,"Okay!" Tsubame had a red heart charm on her jeans that started to glow the heart was around Tsubame and they split as one heart went on her top half and the other to the bottom the red heart went on her right index finger. Tsubame was dress in a red silk tank top that was outline with a golden color and the sleeves was a red-orange clear fabric. She had a skirt that was a inch above the knee with two inch on top that was outline with the same golden color. Her shoes were a slip on red, and her wand was black and the tip a red heart.

"Tsubame hurry Kaoru is getting weaker!" Megumi held Kaoru feeling her forehead.

"Okay!" Tsubame pray a bit open her eyes she move her wand in front of her and twisted a bit like a key and a gate open."Enchanted!" Tsubame yelled out as the portal glow and on the other side was Enchanted,"Lets go!"

Tsubame went in first Misao push Sano, Aoshi, and Yahiko inside. Megumi then went in, Kenshin who was beet red as he carry Kaoru through the portal even after Aoshi gave Kaoru his jacket but Kenshin was still blushing feeling some much skin. He exit out of the portal and saw a city that was wow. It was like a clean version of New York but with least people and there was vehicles without wheels it was amazing. Kaoru then stir in his arm and he look down to see her eyes starring back at him," Had a good nap Miss Kaoru?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I finish this chapter! Yes! So what do you think do you like? Please Rate and Review I'm dieing to see what you think! Please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: One year ago

chapter 4: One year ago

Tsubame went in first Misao push Sano, Aoshi,and Yahiko inside. Megumi then went in, Kenshin who was beet red as he carry Kaoru through the portal even after Aoshi gave Kaoru his jacket but Kenshin was still blushing feeling some much skin. He exit out of the portal and saw a city that was wow. It was like a clean version of New York but with least people and there was vehicles without wheels it was amazing. Kaoru then stir in his arm and he look down to see her eyes starring back at him," Had a good nap Miss Kaoru?"

She look at him with sleepy eyes,"Why are you touching my butt?"

That is when Kenshin noticed where his hand was,"S-Sorry!" Kenshin then let Kaoru to her feet,"Can you still walk Miss Kaoru?"

Misao then pop up out of no where,"What are you talking about Kao?! You at you finally stage of Magic! You can die Kaoru if we don't-"

"Misao," Kaoru smiled at her friend,"The moon is out."

The Knights were lost while the girls look up,"She's right Misao." Megumi whisper

Kaoru smile as her necklace started to glow sending a blue dust around her body Kaoru hair was back to her midnight color and was wearing it down. She had a light blue tube top that wasn't that tight and had a thin yellow ribbon on top and under her breast where that blue tube top split. A star right in the center of the ribbon where the tube top split and the white undershirt underneath it. She had ribbons on her forearms in a crisscross pattern and some on her right wrist, she also had some loose fitting white gloves on with a star on it side. Blue shorts that stop 5 inches above her knees with a see through cape that started at the top of her shorts to the ankle and a bit of it in front where it stop where her short stop. Her two pockets on her shorts were black and her yellow star, and white high heels, white straps going up her ankle with stars on the sides.Once again her necklace and bracelet was left, she shot out her normal size blue shimmering butterfly wings. She smile brightly, "Tada!"

Sano eyes bugging out of his head,"Wait Missy you telling me that you guys can transform twice?"

"No you stupid Rooster the only person that can do that is Kaoru!" Megumi snap almost afraid that Kaoru was about to die minutes ago.

Yahiko was also curious,"How is that?"

Before Misao could explain with her 'long explanation' Tsubame spoke up,"This is because Kaoru is the Fairy of The Sun and Moon."

Aoshi was now interested,"What do you mean about the Sun and Moon?"

Once again Misao was going to speak when Kaoru stop her,"It's really simple unlike the girls they have one power that give them there Magic." The guys just look at her, she sign," I'll give you an example Misao is The Fairy of Illusion that is where she gets her power and is that only fairy with that power, Megumi is The Fairy of Nature, Tsubame is the Fairy of Portals, and you know my power. But since I have two I can transform into two different fairies while the others into one. Got that?"

The men nod, Kaoru sign again Misao finally got the chance to talk,"Will since were here we need to go see the consul and-"

Yahiko finally realize that there are not home,"Wait a minutes you guys just kidnap us!" he yelled

"So?" Misao answer

"So? So you took us here with out our permission!" he yelled back catching many people attention.

Kaoru eyes narrow,"So what? We needed you help, we ask you disagree. It's also to late you are in Enchanted if you like it or not. But if you really want to go back just say so right now."

"We will stay that we will Miss Kaoru." Kaoru look up at Kenshin with a smile.

"Kaoru we should go and see the consuls." Tsubame spoke up.

"You right Tsubame we have to go!" Megumi said with worry

"What do you mean Megumi the consul don't know were back yet so-" Misao began.

"That's it Misao I told them we will come today and we're already late!"

Misao and Tsubame shock while Kaoru face was annoyed,"You what?"

"I'm sorry! I'll get the cab." You could tell Megumi did this for fun.

As they got into the cab each girl learn more about the Knights, Sano was an ex-gag member and nineteen years old. Aoshi, Kenshin, and Yahiko are sword mens also Aoshi had a small Inn at Kyoto and was twenty, Yahiko just started to be a sword men a couple of years ago and he is sixteen, Kenshin started when he was eight and he is twenty four. Of course there was one thing still bothering Kenshin since he saw Kaoru," Excuse me Miss Kaoru, but have I seen you some where before?"

Sano hit Kenshin head,"Oro!"

"What are you talking about Kenshin we barley meet them."

"Yeah thats right Kenshin they are not even from Earth!" The girls glare at Yahiko while he tried to move away.

"No, he is right I meet you some where before Kenshin." Kaoru smile

"When was that?" everyone ask except for Aoshi was watching with amusement in his eyes.

Kaoru look at everyone and sweat drop,"Will, it was about a year ago when I was still a minor in the consul." Everyone was back in there seats waiting for Kaoru to start again,"I was sent to Earth to memorizes the streets where we will meet in the future which was now. In other word I was papering and I got a bit bored..."

[[Flashback one year ago

In the streets of Tokyo, the sun was still out. There was a young man with a white shirt and a red tie, black pants, black shoes. His red hair in a low ponytail, his sleeves rolled up as he loaded boxes in the trunk of his black jeep liberty. (it's the business car)His pocket started to ring, the man took out his cell phone and answer,"Hello?"

"Hey Kenshin! It Yahiko! Aoshi want you to come in one hours with those boxes and ... Wait! What?" Kenshin sweat drop as he heard another voice in the background and close the trunk of the car,"Oh and Sano wants some jelly-fill donuts got that?"

"I got Yahiko, I see you in a hour Bye."

"Talk to you later Kenshin!" Yahiko said before screaming something about Sano, stupid, lazy ass, lady killer then hung up.

Kenshin laugh to himself as he got in the driver seat, he lower his head on the string wheel and sign,"_Oro! I'm so tried! I didn't get any sleep last night! Note to self never let Sano drink coffee during midnight!"_ Kenshin pull his head up and look at the reverse mirror to see whats behind him."Wow."

What Kenshin was looking at was a face of a girl, with deep bluish eyes, her face was a very light peach color, and it look like she was wearing no make-up."_But she doesn't need it,"_ Kenshin thought to himself,"_That girl has natural beauty."_ Walking behind his car swing a peach color purse with pink flowers on them. She had on a gray t-shirt with a cherry blossom tree growing on it side while the branches went across her chest, a mini skirt that ended under her butt, but she had two layer of cream color fabric under the light blue skirt. The first layer was thicker and not see through, it was also five inches longer then the mini skirt. Then the one under that one was thin and ended at her ankles. Kenshin then frown when the girl disappear.

The young girl duck as she saw a man in a black suit, black glasses and hair back with the use of gel walking toward the car she was behind. As the man pass the black car the girl went around the corner of the car, she open the door and got in like nothing. Kenshin eyes widen at the girl that got in, she smile at him as she pull her hair behind her ear, she look behind her to the street then at Kenshin. She pointed to the front a jester for him to drive, Kenshin look at the girl and slowly relax. The young girl look at him and smile then she look at the side view mirror on her side, her eyes widen and she gasp. She look at him again,"Drive please!"

Kenshin stare at her then ask,"Is there something wrong Miss?"

"There will be if you don't drive." the girl beg she then jester him to drive again.

Kenshin then sweat drop not knowing what to do,"But Miss you shouldn't run away from you problems that you shouldn't."

The girl made a big sign as Kenshin scratching his head, until a idea pop in the girl's head. She reach into her purse as Kenshin wasn't watching and took out a gun cover in a handkerchief. Kenshin was taken back and raise his hands. The girl then jester him again to drive with the gun pointed at him, she raise an eyebrow and said," Drive."

Kenshin obey with a weak smile and started the car, but the man in black sported her as he pass the black car looking for her and slam his palm to the window. The man was yelling something. Kenshin was stuck and didn't know what to do, while the girl look behind her to the man in black she smile as Kenshin began to drive away. The man in black follow them a bit before stopping as the car turn a corner, yelled in frustration.

The girl with the gun smile as the arrive to a fair where there was a bit of people there and it was all ready dark. As for Kenshin he was walking backward with the girl still pointing him with the gun, they stop in front of the merry-go round. She then smile again and took off the handkerchief to show she had no gun and it was just her fingers,"Sorry!"

Kenshin was again shock and sign,"_How did I fell for that?"_ The girl smile, she drop the fabric and skip her way to the merry-go round, Kenshin try to grab her arm but didn't. The girl then trip midway as her back high heels got tangle with her skirt, Kenshin was about to help her but she got up on her own she dust herself off and noticed that the last layer of her skirt had rip. The girl groan as she look at it, she then decide to get rid of it. She got the corner of it and yank it off, but because she did that Kenshin got a good view of her white underwear.

But the girl didn't noticed,"_Wow she got nice legs,"_ He then smile,"_The mini skirt was made for her."_ Kenshin look at his pant's pocket and took out his cell phone that was ringing,"Hello?"

"Kenshin! Where are you with my Jelly donuts!" Sano yelled but another person got the phone.

"Kenshin Where are you! Aoshi is getting annoyed!" Yahiko yelled.

Kenshin eyes widen,"What... I forgot! I was held up with something and..." Kenshin turn around to see where the girl was at, he stop talking when he saw the girl on the merry-go round. On top of a white horse her legs on the side as she swing one, she look at him. Kenshin felt his air was taken away.

"Hey Kenshin!" Yahiko yelled at the red head

Kenshin then snap back,"What were you saying?"

"I said get you ass over here now!"

Kenshin then look at the girl again he smile at her when she pass by him again,"I can't Yahiko. There is something I need to do." He heard Yahiko yelled something as he hung up. The girl look around her, Kenshin then got on the merry-go round on a horse behind her on the right. He look at her as she pull her hair back again, she was amazed by the lights and she was amazing to him.

The ride stop and she got off Kenshin following her. She then turn to him with a smile,"Lets go on another ride!" She grab his hand and her bag that she left on the ground, they went on the fairest wheel where Kenshin bought her cotton candy."So why did you ran away from that man?"

The girl look at him,"Because," She started,"I was bored and I never been to Tokyo before. I even pretended to be a manikin just to get away from him and it work," They both laugh,"Oh and sorry about the gun."

Kenshin laugh,"It's okay just don't do it again."

She smile at him as they got off, they pass some game where you can win stuff animals. The girl eye the brown teddy bear with a red bow, Kenshin noticed," How much so I can win that teddy bear?"

"You have to hit these glass bottle three times in a row." The man answer

"Okay." the man gave him three balls, the girl eyes widen Kenshin hit the three stack glass bottles with ease. Then again and again, he smile at her," May I have the teddy bear sir?"

That man smile then laugh,"You got yourself a good looking girl I wish you and your girl luck."

Kenshin look at him then smile,"I hope so too."

He turn around to the girl who didn't catch what those two were saying, he handed the teddy bear to her. She took it and smile big at him,"Thank you! Hey let go to the go-carts!"

The rest of the night they went on rides they talk to each other, the girl won a race against him. Kenshin had to admitted he never felt this happy before, this girl just made him forget everything he really never wanted this day to end. He never felt like that not even with his ex-wife. The girl ask his name and he also did, but she said,"Thats a secret for me to know and you to find out!" She playfully stuck her tongue at him before running away to the roller coaster with Mr.Bear in her arms.

Kenshin chase after her, on the roller coaster they both laugh on how the people behind them was screaming with fear. At the end they were tired, they were walking to Kenshin car."Wait Miss you still didn't gave me your name."

"Like I told you it's a s-e-c-r-e-t," she smile at the photos they took together,"Secret." She handed him half the the pictures,"I like these the best." she pointed to the ones in her hands

Kenshin smile,"So I get the ones you don't like?"

"Yes." she turn to and was stuck staring at his violet eyes, the world seem to stop for them. Kenshin lean in for a soft kiss and was glad she didn't pull away. But she was very red when he pull away.

"Sorry, I hope you can forgive me." Kenshin smile at her.

She look down with a shy smile she walk away and called over her shoulder,"But there is nothing to forgive."

Kenshin heart skip as he ran to catch up to her, she was already on the other side of the car, he unlock it. She was in and so was he, once again he was going to ask her name to find that she feel asleep already. He smile and brush some hair away."I just I'll ask her tomorrow." He whisper.

That morning Kenshin yawn to see that he was in his car in the same street that he meet her. He turn to see the girl but she wasn't there,"Miss.." Kenshin remember she didn't gave him her name he groan,"_Maybe it was a dream?"_ Kenshin then look at his window his eyes widen, he lean forward with a smile on his face,"A note?"

He got out to see what she wrote with lipstick,

_'Hi Kenshin! _

_I'm sorry, but i had to go thank you for last night and Mr. Bear! _

_See you later _

_Xoxo,_

_Kaoru!' _

Kenshin smile then drove back to his place, he got off and check his watch it was five am,"_Three more hours before work."_ Kenshin went into his room, he fell on his bed to then remember the photos she gave him. They were in his pocket he smile at the photos before falling asleep.

[[End of flash back

"Wait a minutes!" Sano yelled,"Your the Midnight goddess?"

Kaoru raise a eyebrow."Midnight goddess?"

"Well Kenshin never actually gave us your name, so we nicknamed you." Yahiko inform Kenshin had a bit of pink.

"Wait a minutes!" Misao step in,"Your telling me Kenshin was the guy you meet!"

"Yes." Kaoru was already red.

"Kaoru you know because you kidnap Kenshin. Aoshi almost killed him." Yahiko inform

Kaoru was confuse,"No Kenshin never said anything about that."

The men glare at Kenshin for a moment before Sano started to laugh,"So Kenshin kiss Missy?"

The girl gasp and Kaoru turn red,"When did that happen Kao you never told us that!" Misao and the other made fun of them before stopping and getting off the taxi to walk in fronted of a building that was big and white it look like something from Rome or Greece. Misao, Tsubame, and Kaoru turn back to normal as the walk in. The inside was bigger then it look like and the knights were amaze, High ceiling a painting on the ceiling, candles, all high class. There was many doors but they were heading to a big double door at the end of this giant hall. As they stop in front of it the door slowly open to revel a lady with blue hair that was to her shoulders that was in a perm, she had a mature face with brown eyes. She had on a pink sun dress on with yellow flowers,"Hello lades and gentlemen."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah finally!!! I was planing to write this sooner, but things got in the way. Will please Rate and Review THANK YOU!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Boss Lady

Chapter 5: Boss Lady

The girl gasp and Kaoru turn red,"When did that happen Kao you never told us that!" Misao and the other made fun of them before stopping and getting off the taxi to walk in fronted of a building that was big and white it look like something from Rome or Greece. Misao, Tsubame, and Kaoru turn back to normal as they walk in. The inside was bigger then it look like and the knights were amaze, High ceiling a painting on the ceiling, candles, all high class. There was many doors but they were heading to a big double door at the end of this giant hall. As they stop in front of it the door slowly open to revel a lady with blue hair that was to her shoulders that was in a perm, she had a mature face with brown eyes. She had on a pink sun dress on with yellow flowers,"Hello lades and gentlemen."

She was standing in the middle of the room and behind her were two round staircase a big chandelier above her. "Hi Yuko!" Misao sang as she ran to the blue headed woman to give her a hug.

Megumi turn around to the Knights,"Thats Yuko she's the boss lady, she actually runs Magic and order the council around."

"Hey Fox who is the council?" said Sano looking at the doors,"and why are there so many doors?"

Yahiko then spoke,"Yeah you still haven't explain it to us.''

Megumi sign,"Yuko will inform you. Right Tsubame?" Megumi smile to the quiet girl who smile back.

"OK!" Kaoru exclaim with a smile,"Yuko we brought the Knights like you ask, now if you excuses me." Kaoru turn to leave when a voice called to her.

"And where do you think your going?"

Kaoru turn around,"Yeah.. I'm leaving...Shit!" Kaoru whisper the last part when she saw the owner of the voice. Kaoru laugh nervously,"Yeah, well Bye!" then broke in to a run to only feel something around her ankle, she fell to the ground. Kaoru look at her ankle to see a whip made of water she follow the whip to same person who was walking toward her.

"You can't escape Kaoru." The woman had black/brown hair to her forearms, hazel eyes, she was wearing black eyeliner and mascara. In blue jeans and a white shirt that had ruffles at the sleeves.

"Hi Izumi."

"Now now Kaoru you thought you can show up here and not expect me to see you?"

"Umm.."

"Well I don't think so." Izumi turn around with a evil smile on her face,"Well boss lady I'm going to start Kaoru's torturing. I mean training."Izumi then started to walk to the room she came out of.

"Help Me!" Kaoru was panicking as she was being drag to by her teacher. Kaoru planted her hands to the ground, her nails started to leave marks behind,"Megumi help me!" Kaoru pass Megumi she reach and got Megumi's ankle.

"Now now Kaoru we don't want you to miss out on your torching, I mean training." Megumi yank Kaoru's hands off her ankle and waved to Kaoru as the door close behind her."Hahaha."

"Megumi!" Misao shriek,"How could you do that?"

"What?" Megumi had a daze look on her face

Yuko smiled,"Sorry, but it seems Izumi put a spell on her." Yuko smile,"might as while call all of your teachers? Fuji! Ishi! Reina!"

Misao eyes widen, she look around before was push to the ground by a pink headed teacher,"Hi Misao." she smile was so evil it send shivers down everyones back. Misao was crying in fear, her teacher Fuji was in a dark red cocktail dress with a gold necklace and bracelet with bronze color high heels."Well since your here Misao why don't you do some push ups?"

Misao force on the ground by her teachers foot,"Ummm.."

"Three hundred. GO!" Misao scramble to her hands and started oh her push ups while her teacher counted.

Yuko smile,"Ha I'm so evil!"

"I won't forgive you for this Yuko!" Misao yelled," Ow!"

Megumi was looking around for her teacher when she was behind her," Ah Megumi three weeks away took a toll on you. I mean look at you."

Megumi smile at her blond headed teacher who was in a light brown dress, hair up in a bun, a simple bracelet and slip on."Hi Ishi..Ah!"

Ishi pinch her back and sign,"It's Miss Ishi. It seems being on her change you personality." She smile,"We can fix that now can we?"

"Yes."Megumi whisper as she started to walk away a bit.

Ishi noticed this and slap her back,"Chin up, back straight, chest out, butt out, now the smile, eyes." Megumi did all of this with a smile,"Now what do you say?"

"Umm.. I..Ouch!"

Ishi slap her hands,"No 'um' child!" She turn to Yuko and the others,"If you please excuse us." She smile and bow, then made Megumi do it before leaving.

Tsubame was left and had a sweat drop on her face and a fake smile as her friends were drag away. Then a lady was walking up to her a smile on her face she had long dirty blond hair a long blue sun dress, a necklace and white high heels,"Tsubame." She smile at her and Tsubame smile back. The knight were waiting for something bad to happen before," Would you like so tea while to tell me your time in Earth I heard they have weird custom?"

Tsubame nod and wave the knights good bye as she was lead in to a room to drink tea. The knights were shock these girls how look so strong were brought down by one woman well except Tsubame. Aoshi walk up to Yuko,"Who were they Miss Yuko?"

Yuko smile,"Just Yuko please and those were they girl's teachers and as Megumi told you I will inform you almost about everything."

"Almost?"Sano ask

"Yes there is still somethings you knights should not know unless we want you too."

"And why is that?" Yahiko spoke up.

Yuko smile,"Because like in your world you have police officers and FBI, etc. And in our world we are the FBI." she turn away from them and headed to the door in the middle of the farthest wall. It was under the stairs,"Come. Follow me."

Kenshin was the first to step forward."Where are you taking us Miss Yuko?" Kenshin ask as the rest follow in example.

"To the main room where we can talk properly." The door open by itself when Yuko waved her hand in front of it. The door open to a room with a long table maple table. Creme color walls, gorgeous painting hang on the wall, a dark red carpet. At the end was a huge window where Yuko was standing in front of, she sat in the only chair across the table,"Come sit."

The Knights sat next to her on the left vertical side on the table Aoshi look at her in the eyes,"So will you now tell us?"

Her smile turn in to a sad smile,"Yes" she then turn to the window behind her"This man-" The window turn to a screen as an image of a man with bandages came out," is the Evil one. His name is Makoto Shishio, his mind was pledge with dark and evil thoughts that he snap. He became obsess with evil that he made a group called Juppogatana to try and take over every realm even yours."

Knights were angry at this,"Hey! So your telling us that this son of a bastard is trying to take over out world?!" Sano got up from his seat with his hands in a fist.

Yuko was surprise,"Um didn't I just say that?"

Yahiko sign,"Please excuse Sano sometimes it takes time for something to get to his head."

Yuko giggle as Sano bock Yahiko on the head,"I see."

"Miss Yuko," Kenshin spoke up,"How can we help? We have no powers or anything."

"Well don't you men have weapons?" The Knights nod,"Then your weapon will have power and will training you will also have some magical powers." Yuko smile at them again,"But first-" Yuko was interrupted by a ring noise. She look down to her table and touch it, a small computer screen slide open with a small phone next to it. "Sorry."She said to them.

"No problem Miss Yuko"Kenshin answer.

"Hello?...Ah Kobee what is it?...What?!" Yuko stood up with rage,"How could you idiots let this happen?" The Knights were scared by this expected for Aoshi who for some reason didn't even flinch,"Well what are we going to do now!?" Yuko seem very wise and polite but this was unexpected."OK OK I know what to do...Yes...Bye."

Yuko turn to the knights and blush before turning to the computer screen in the table, she was dialing a number then turn to the big screen behind her,"Izumi?"

"Hi Boss Lady!" Izumi smile at her boss

"Izumi where is Kaoru?"

"Kaoru?" Izumi ponder

"Yes I have a mission for her."

Izumi sign,"OK." she moved to the side a bit and pull out a sword,"I'll be back." She walk to a post that had a rope on it she then cut the rope.

A small noise could be heard,"Aaaahhh." and you could see a tied up Kaoru falling trying to get free from the ropes, when she was about to hit the ground she had her wings come out and save her. She untied herself and was having a argument with her teacher before come up to the screen.

"Yes?" Kaoru outfit was all torn up, with bit of dirt on her.

"I need you to come to the main room you have a job."

Kaoru eyes were serious as she heard job,"Yes." The screen turn black since they finish.

Kenshin look at Yuko with a confuse face,"Whats going on?"

She turn to him,"Don't worry about it Kenshin. It's not that big of a problem, and you'll lucky that the girls think you men show know about there job."

As Kenshin was about to retort the door flew open, there stood Kaoru her face emotionless. She look at the Knights then at Yuko."Yes?"

"I need you to go to the company Zero."

Kaoru started her way to wards Yuko and the Knights,"And why do I need to go all mission mode?"

"Because-" Yuko press button on her computer again making a platform appear in the center of the table," they don't want to give us the raider."

Kaoru step her way on the table with much anger,"And why don't they? We gave them the idea and the plans to make it. What in heavens name are they trying to do?"

"They are going to sell it to Juppoangatana."

"What?" Kaoru was on the platform.

"So I need to to go in pretend that you are the transport of them. Get the case and get out. Got that?" Yuko press some more buttons, the platform under Kaoru started to glow.

"Go in get out. Get the case and try not to get in trouble. Got it." The platform shine and Kaoru was in mission mode outfit. She had black pants on, black boots, a black shirt that was tight and stop two inches above her belly button. A black jacket, her sunglasses, black gloves, her hair was in her ponytail, and lastly her black belt that had a star on it. "So? What bike I'm taking?"

Yuko smiles at her,"Omega. Oh! I for got to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Kaoru jump off the table and was next to the knights.

"You can not use you magic, no weapons. Here-" Yuko throws her a pair of ear rings,"communicators, and this piece of dust will follow you," Yuko pointed to the gray dusk on the table.

"Dust?"

"Yes it's a small camera, will watch you, but abouts those ear rings. You can not use them on the property."

"OK. Anything else?"

"If your not here in two hours tops we will have to kill you so they don't find us out." The knights eyes widen and Kaoru just smile.

"Well thats one more hour then I need."

Yuko grins,"Thats my girl now move it!"

Kaoru waved good bye and walk out of the door. Kenshin turn back to her,"Are you really going to kill her?"

"Depends." She answer quietly, she turn to the computer screen and dial more numbers. The screen behind them turn to three triangles, and each of the teachers should up,"Ladies send the girls to the main hall on the double."

"Yes Boss lady."They said at the same time.

"Why you called the rest of the chicks?" Sano ask looking at the computer screen.

"Because I need them here. They are a team and they work together." The door open again to reveal a torn up Misao, Megumi in a dress, and a normal Tsubame with a cup of tea in her hand.

"What is it Yuko?" Megumi ask taking a seat at the end of the table with Misao and Tsubame following, each looking at the knights

"Kaoru went to steal somthing from Zero and-"

"Yuko are you crazy? Sending Kao there is the worst thing possible! They are pack in security, it's impossible for her to enter!"

"I know, but it's Kaoru. Misao she can do anything."

"She's still a fairy."

"Yes I know, but I already sent her and there will be no more agureing about this got that?" Yuko look at the girls who faces express were nerous/anger feeling."Well here she is." The gaint screen turn on agian and they could see a female body on the mortocycle bike Omega.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya I finsh this chapter please rate and review!


End file.
